


Deadly Revelry

by SmallRedRobin13



Series: Both Sides Of The Credit Chit [36]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Bad Puns, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 08:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9314078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: So I noticed the achievement titles for killing 100 and 1000 enemies with Andronikos and this fic was born.





	

Ka’eo sheathed her lightsaber and Andronikos holstered his blaster as the last enemy fell down dead.  
“We sure kill a lot of people. Must have hit the thousand mark by now.” He commented, casually scratching the back of his head. Ka’eo crimson face split into an evil smile.  
“Yes, we certainly Revel in killing.” She quipped, earning herself a dark look from her partner. Her smile widened and Andronikos could see what was coming from a mile off.  
“Don’t kriffing you dare…”  
“Come now, you know I hold a deep Revelrence for you.”  
“Crazy Sith.” Andronikos muttered, massaging his forehead.


End file.
